While there have, in the past, been provided magnetically activatable switches, such switches have required for activation relatively heavy flux density, obtainable from either an excessively large magnet or a magnet unduly close to the switch. In many situations it is desirable to use a relatively small magnet, as for convenience of portability, and it is often difficult or impossible to obtain sufficiently close access to activate a magnetic switch with a magnet of reasonable size.
While the magnetic switch of the present invention has many applications, one intended use is as a concealed disabling switch for a security system, such as that of my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 189,106 filed Sept. 22, 1980. In such an application, a magnetic disabling switch may be conveniently mounted in a concealed location behing the plastic grill of an automobile, and the grill may well be of a thickness approximating 1/4 inch. Thus, proximity to the magnetic switch would be limited to about 1/4 inch, which is too great a distance through which to activate a conventional magnetic switch with a portable magnet of convenient size.
While the magnetic switch of the present invention has been primarily developed for use with a motor vehicle security system, and may be described with reference thereto, it is appreciated that the instant switch is capable of many varied applications, all of which are intended to comprehended herein.